


Leaves are for Jumping

by Dancing_with_Devils



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, fall - Freeform, leaves, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_with_Devils/pseuds/Dancing_with_Devils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP in the backyard together during the fall season.  Person A is raking the leaves while Person B walks over with a devious smile and plops into the big pile, sending all of Person A’s hard work back around the yard.  Person A gets mad for a second before being pulled down on top of Person B where Person B giggles and kisses Person A’s nose putting a smile back on their face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves are for Jumping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carryonmyblueeyedangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmyblueeyedangel/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr for a prompt. Enjoy! Find me on tumblr [here](http://il-gomito-sinistro.tumblr.com/)!

Derek looked around the large clearing in front of the Hale house, leaning against the rake. He had always hated raking the leaves when he was younger, but now, in front of the rebuilt building… no, he still hated it. It was a pain, and a waste of time, but he could hear Laura’s voice, nagging at him. ~ _Geez, Der, were you raised by wolves? Go do your chores._ ~ So, a giant pile of leaves sat near the porch, ready to be shifted into the forest. He could say the front of the house looked better, clean and inviting with jack o’ lanterns glowing on the porch and white plumes of smoke wafting into the cool October air.

He heard the door open, but didn’t bother to turn. The warm, sharp smell of spiced apple cider hit his nose, along with the content smell of his slightly spastic boyfriend. Stiles had bowed out of leaf-raking by making dinner, and Derek could still smell fresh-baked bread and… mmm, pumpkin pie on the younger man’s clothes. He smiled to himself, taking a deep breath and letting the feeling of home, peace, warmth fill him.

He turned to find Stiles’ bright grin contemplating the pile, resting the two mugs he carried on the rail next to him.

“Stiles… don’t.”

“Don’t what, Sourwolf?” Stiles stretched, looking totally innocent as he leaned against the rail closest to the pile.

“Two hours, Stiles. Don’t even think about it.” Derek started to move forward, letting the rake fall to the ground as he tried to keep his boyfriend out of the leaves.

When the rake hit the ground, Stiles’ grin turned predatory and he leapt over the railing, starfishing into the leaves with a whoop. Derek swore, watching the leaves he’d spent all afternoon raking up fly everywhere. “I’m gonna kill him…”

“Ow… shit, Der.” Stiles whimpered, buried in the leaves. The pile rustled like he was trying to get out and Derek growled, stalking forward quickly to help him. He wasn’t prepared for a long-fingered hand to snake out around his knee, knocking him into the pile as well.

“Dammit, Stiles!” The werewolf growled, flashing blue eyes and starting to stand. He didn’t like being tricked, and he definitely didn’t like thinking his younger lover was hurt, even if he was faking.

“Aww, c’mere, GrumpyWolf.” Stiles caught him around the shoulders, pulling him down and kissing him softly. “Leaf piles are for jumping in. It’s practically a requirement.” He kissed him again, grinning.

“Leaf piles are for mulching. That’s what I was going to do with it. Not make another giant mess.” Derek grumped, but held himself carefully above him, kissing him back.

“Nope. Jumping in. Generally as a group activity. This is totally staying here.” He laughed, pulling Derek off-balance and twining long limbs around him. “And if you let me have it, there might be an extra bowl of homemade whipped cream in the fridge… and a pie that’s just come out of the oven.” He dropped a sweet kiss on Derek’s nose, watching his werewolf boyfriend blush slightly and smile.

“Fine… but you’re the one calling the plow when it snows and they don’t want to drive all the way up here.” Derek rolled, pulling Stiles on top of him and licked the spicy tang of the cider from his mouth as more leaves fell around them.


End file.
